


Against Regulations

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DMLE Christmas office party is quite the celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against Regulations

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #15: [Christmas Duck](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/santa_duck_zpsf7d8be5a.jpg.html), for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Mulled cider, and for Slythindor100's 25 Days of Christmas Challenge prompt #15: [Christmas martinis](http://guestofaguest.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/christmas-cocktails-blog.jpg).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Against Regulations

~

Harry sighed. The DMLE wasn’t his idea of the place for a party, but it seemed no one cared about his opinion.

“This was actually a nice idea for a party,” said Hermione, breaking into his reverie. She looked around at the makeshift decorations. “Maybe we should try something similar in the Department of Mysteries.” 

Harry shrugged. “Draco came up with it, and I guess it makes sense. As junior members of the DMLE, we’re the ones who get assigned the holiday shifts, so he thought why not make a party of the fact that we have to be here and can’t be home with our families?” 

Hermione squinted. “What about those Christmas martinis?” she asked. “And is that mulled cider? Surely they aren’t regulation?” 

“They’re all virgin cocktails,” said Draco, joining them. He made a face. “I was all for making them actual alcoholic drinks, after all, we have to get through these shifts somehow, but Harry is such a stick in the mud--” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’m so bad for wanting us not to lose our jobs and be brought up on charges.” 

Draco snorted. “As if anyone would come after _you_ \--” His eyes widened. “Oi, Finnigan! Hands off that cake! The food’s not all here yet--” 

As Draco hurried off to harangue Seamus, Hermione chuckled. “Things seem to be going well between you two.” 

Harry smiled. “He’s a brilliant Auror partner.” 

“And you wish he could be another sort of partner, too?” she murmured.

Harry blinked at her. “How--?” 

She smiled. “I’ve known you for a long time, Harry. I’ve seen the way you look at him. And believe it or not, he looks at you like that, too. I take it you haven’t made your feelings clear?” 

Harry shook his head. “I can’t. We’re Auror partners. What if things go bad? Then we’d be stuck working together. It’d be miserable.” 

“As opposed to the way it is now, with you sending pining looks his way?” Hermione rolled her eyes. “If it gets that bad you can request a transfer, right?” At his cautious nod, she smiled. “You could be giving up a chance to find true happiness here, Harry. Don’t do that.” 

Harry exhaled and, leaning in, hugged her. “You really are the brightest witch of the age.” 

“Oi, hands off my woman,” said Ron, coming up to them. 

Hermione huffed. “I am not anyone’s property--” 

Winking at Harry, Ron drew Hermione into his arms and kissed her breathless, and when they separated she looked dazed. “You were saying?” Ron murmured, staring into her eyes. 

Hermione drew a shaky breath. “I...I’m not sure.” Her eyes narrowed. “Stop doing that.” 

“And give up my one advantage?” Ron snorted, kissing the top of her head. “Not a chance.” 

Harry chuckled at their antics. “Oh, hey, did you bring food from your Mum’s, Ron?” 

Ron nodded, pointing to the table on which several covered dishes had appeared. “We’ll eat well tonight. No meat, though.” 

Hermione frowned. “Why no meat?” 

“That was assigned to someone else.” Draco, having dealt with Seamus, was back. Pulling a list from his pocket, he checked it. “Lovegood’s bringing Christmas duck.”

“Isn’t Luna a vegetarian?” Hermione asked. 

Draco snorted. “She doesn’t have to eat it, she just has to bring it.” 

“Hello.” They all turned to see Luna at the door, holding a bundle in her arms and smiling vaguely at a point over their heads. “Oh my.” 

Harry sighed. “What do you see, Luna?” he asked gently. 

“Wrackspurts.” She looked straight at Harry. “You really should do something about them, Harry.” 

“Me?” Harry blinked. “How is this my responsibility?” 

“Because you’re you,” murmured Draco, moving past him. “Who else takes on every task?” Extending his arms towards Luna, he said, “Do you want me to take that? It is the duck, right?” 

“Yes.” Luna handed the bundle over. “Although I wasn’t sure what you wanted him for.” 

“What we--” Draco raised an eyebrow. “Lovegood, what kind of duck did you bring?” 

“Why a Christmas one, of course.” She tilted her head and smiled. 

Draco unwrapped the bundle, groaning when he saw what was inside. “Oh for--” 

“Is it not cooked?” Hermione moved forward. “I’m sure we can fix-- Oh.” 

Draco held up the duck, a large, rubber one, with a Santa hat atop its head. “Oh, I’m afraid there’s no fixing this,” he choked out.

Hermione coughed. “Well, it’s still a party without meat,” she said, smiling weakly. “Look at all the food Ron bought. And everyone else. There’s plenty for everyone.” 

Draco looked like he was about to explode, so Harry quickly stepped in. “She’s right,” he said. “Come on, Draco. Wasn’t there some eggnog you wanted to bring out?” 

Once Luna had moved on, Draco turned to Harry. “That...that--” 

Harry nodded. “I know. She can be frustrating, but she means well.” 

Draco huffed. “She’s ruined everything.” 

Harry sighed. “What everything?” he asked. “It’s just a work party, Draco. A way to distract ourselves when we’re not out on calls. Why are you so upset?” 

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Why am I so upset? Well maybe because I wanted it to be perfect! Maybe because, if this was the only holiday event I was going to be attending with you, then I wanted you to enjoy it!” His eyes went wide.

Harry frowned. “Wait, how is this about me?” 

“Oh for--Everything’s about you, okay?” Draco bit out. “We don’t socialise outside of work, so if you’re going to start seeing me in a new light, then--” 

“A new light?” Harry licked his lips. “How do you want me to see you?” 

Draco shook his head. “How do you think?” 

Harry was beginning to wonder if they hadn’t wasted a lot of time. “Are you saying you want more than a work relationship?” 

Draco swallowed hard. “Possibly.” He hesitated. “Are you saying that’s a possibility?”

“Definitely. Why haven’t you said something before this?” Harry asked quietly. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Why haven’t _you_?”

Harry smiled. “Touché. I guess I wasn’t sure how you felt about it.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, in case it’s not crystal clear from this debacle, I fancy you.” 

Harry clasped Draco’s hand. “And I fancy you.” 

“And I fancy being able to eat tonight, so if you two are going to snog, do it elsewhere,” came Ron’s voice from across the room. 

Eyes wide, Harry turned to see the rest of their colleagues watching them with varying degrees of interest, amusement and exasperation. Hermione, the exasperated looking one, smacked Ron’s arm, saying, “Maybe you should go somewhere quiet the discuss this further?”

“Good idea,” said Draco, dragging Harry out of the office. 

And just as the door closed behind them, Harry heard Luna say, “Oh, would you look at that? The Wrackspurts are gone. They really hate snogging.” 

Draco smirked at Harry. “What do you say we make sure this floor remains Wrackspurt free?” he murmured, pulling Harry close. 

Grinning, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck, pressing him up against the wall. “Sounds like a plan to me,” he murmured, and proceeded to kiss Draco until neither one of them cared that they were breaking about a dozen department rules.

Neither of them got any food that night, but all in all, Harry was very satisfied with the way the party turned out. 

~


End file.
